The Light In My Heart
by Zyuki Hiroshi
Summary: Cahaya kebajikan. Pembawa perdamaian. Kekasih sang kegelapan. Juga jangan lupa humornya garing :'v Dialah... (Summary Asal aja) Re-Publish ulang... Chapter 6 Update.. Liat aja dewek :v
1. Chapter 1

Mending langsung dibaca...

* * *

 _The Light In My Heart_ By Zyuki Hiroshi

.

.

 _WARNING_

 _Typo, Alur Maju mundur cantik, Zyuki otaknya lagi kegeser, Memakai Sistem SMPSM (Sistem Makan Pagi Sebelum Mengerjakan), dan juga Seluruh fic yang ada disini hanya karangan otak sedengku jadi jangan dianggap serius,GodLike!Naru , Fem!Kyu, Jurusnya beda/sama ama yang di DxD, Hati-hati Karena fic ini jalan ceritanya dibuat kg mainstream :v, Terakhir_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang tidak suka tidak usah baca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Romance & Adventure~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading to My Fic, Minnaaaaa~~_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 1_

 _~Prolog~_

.

.

 **Dahulu kala, Jauh sebelum manusia diciptakan. Ada 3 Fraksi yang berperang di bumi hingga terciptalah armageddon pertama didunia.**

 **Dimulai dari kesalahpahaman hingga perebutan kekuasaan.**

 **Mereka menyerang lawan tanpa ampun.**

 **Akan tetapi, Ada seorang malaikat yang mendamaikan perang itu. Walaupun ada resikonya yaitu, Ia mati tapi ia tak perduli akan hal itu.**

 **Ia memberikan satu kalung dengan dua mata berlian. Yang ia ciptakan untuk adiknya tersayang... Dan untuk di jatuhkan ke bumi jika sudah bersinar.**

 **Ialah sang cahaya langit dan bumi**

 **Sayapnya yang bersinar dari ufuk barat hingga ufuk timur**

 **Menghalangi cahaya sang mentari menyinari bumi**

 **ialah**

.

.

 **Malaikat bergelar**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Michael**

.

.

.

Dari jauh terlihatseorang perempuan brsayap sedang duduk terisak di bukit cahaya. Dialah Gabriel... Adik dari sang penyelamat perang yang membawa malapetaka.

" _Hiks.. Hiks.. Onii-sama... Kenapa kau... Hiks... Meninggalkanku... Hiks..._ " Bulu sayapnya bergerak lembut diterpa angin. Akan tetapi, Perasaannya bergejolak antara sedih dan kecewa.

Ia melihat kalung pemberian kakaknya sebelum dijemput maut. Raut wajahnya masih tersirat rasa sedih yang mendalam. Ia menggenggam erat kalung itu. Membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Hingga...

' _SRIIING_...' Cahaya berwarna merah scarlet tercipta pada salah satu mata berlian pada kalung itu.

" _Cahayanya indah._.." Matanya melirik berlian berwarna biru yang ada disebelah berlian merah. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya. " _Tapi kenapa yang ini tidak?_ "

Cahaya merah itu semakin besar hingga Gabrielpun terjatuh dan kalung yang berisi dua mata berlian itupun jatuh kebumi.

"A-A.. A...Gawat... Shimatta ne..." Gerutunya tidak jelas sambil mencengkram kepalanya seraya rambut pirang itupun acak-acakan. " _Uuuu... Bagaimana ini..._ "

Ia menengokkan kearah Jurang yang menghubungkaan Surga dengan Bumi. Jika dilihat dari sini memang gelap, Akan tetapi jika meluncur kebawah maka banyak terdapat beranekaragaman tumbuhan ataupun hewan.

Ya. Kalung itu benar-benar terjatuh kebumi. Gabriel makin galau. Ia mengumpat kata-kata _Semi-Kasar._

" _Kusooo... Bagaimana ini... Onii-chan... Andai kau disini..._ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Sedangkan, Dibumi..]_

.

.

' _SRIIIINGGGG..._ ' Cahaya merah muncul pada permukaan bumi. Dan hampir menyapu seluruh kawasan hutan disekitarnya. Dan anehnya hutan-hutan itu kembali muncul pepohonan.

Cahaya itupun mulai meredup memperlihatkan kalung dengan dua mata berlian berwarna Biru Shappire dan Merah Ruby. Kalung itu terkena sinar mentari pagi hingga bercahaya. Tiba-tiba...

'Hiks.. Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini padaku... Hiks...' Terdengar suara tangisan seorang gadis kecil.

Muncullah seorang gadis kecil berambut merah sepunggung yang diikat ponytail sedang menangis menuju kearah batang pohon dekat tempat terjatuhnya kalung itu.

Ia memakai Yukata merah dengan bunga sakura yang menghiasinya, Obinya. Ia pun menangis dengan membenamkan wajah didalam lututnya sehingga mata ruby dengan iris vertical yang indah itu tak terlihat.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa aku dikucilkan... Ossan... Kau dimana... Hiks..." Isaknya menambah pelukan pada lututnya. _(Zyuki : Ada yang tau ini siapa?)_

Matanya melirik pada cahaya merah yang menarik perhatiannya. Matanya berbinar karena kalung itu indah.. Apalagi disebelah kalung itu ada batu Shapphire.

" _S-Sughoi.._." Gumamnya masih dengan mata berbinar. Perlahan ia mendekat kearah kalung itu, Ia menyentuhnya lalu memberanikan diri tuk memegangnya.

Ia memakaikannya kepada lehernya. Akan tetapi, Tiba-tiba saja kalung itu bersinar perpaduan antara Shappire dan Ruby.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan tinggi melebihi 170 Cm. Berambut pirang jabrik agak panjang dengan Iris mata BlueShapphire. Jangan lupakan Sayap berjumlah 6 pasang dipunggungnya. Dan ia menggunakan baju zirah berwarna emas dengan tanda Salib didadanya. _(Maaf yang Islam... Karena aku juga islam...)_ Muncul dari cahaya itu.

Pemuda itu menatap sekitarnya. Hingga menyadari ada seseorang selain dirinya dihutan itu. Dirinya menatap bingung gadis kecil tersebut.

" ** _Hai... Adik kecil... Sedang apa kau disini?_** " Tanyanya lembut selembut sutra. Walaupun suaranya menggema.

Gadis itu hanya diam mematung melihat seseorang dihadapannya. 'Malaikat? Jangan bercanda! Ia pasti sedang bermimpi...'

" ** _-Cil... Aik Cil... Adik Kecil... Heey..._** " Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut ketika gadis itu kembali menangis dalam diam. " _ **Hey... Sudahlah jangan menangis seperti aku akan mengapa-apakan kau saja..**_." Candanya.

Ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala berambut merah gadis itu. Meraihnya kedalam pelukan. "Sudahlah... Jangan Menangis lagi..."

Gadis itu tertegun. Sungguh ia bingung kenapa malaikat didepannya seperti menyayanginya? Apakah ia musuh atau bukan. Tanpa sadarpun di bagian belakang tubuhnya _[Maaf]_ Muncul 9 ekor berwarna oranye.

" **_A-Are? ada apa?"_** Tanya pemuda. Ketika melihat tatapan gadis kecil didepannya seperti _(Siapa-Kau-Ini-?-)_ ia tertawa kecil. " ** _Ha'i.. Ha'i... Watashi no Namae Naruto Shirogawa..._** "

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu melepas pelukannya menatap gadis kecil yang tingginya sepaha dirinya hingga ia perlu berlutut untuk menyamai tingginya. " ** _Kalau kamu?_** "

"W-Wa... Watashi no Namae Uzumaki Kurama..." Naruto itu menatap gadis yang mengaku bernama Kurama dengan sedikit terkejut. Kurama? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya. Dan ekor ini... Sudah tidak asing baginya.

" ** _Kyuubi no Youko?"_** Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum seperti hal tadi tak terjadi. " ** _Tidak. Pasti kau anaknya kan?_** "

Gadis kecil itu menatap dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Kesembilan ekor dan telinga yang sempat tumbuhpun ikut layu. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan kesamping berniat meminta pelukan. Mulutnya terlihat seperti menahan isak tangisnya.

"Tou-chan... Hiks... Hiks..." Gumamnya pada sosok Ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu. "Tou-chaaaan! Hiks... Huaaaaa... Hiks... Aku Takuuuut... Hwaaaaaa..." Dan iapun langsung menubruk Naruto yang jatuh terduduk.

Ia mengelus surai merah anaknya lembut. Menatap langit, Ia merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya saat ini. Gabriel, kah?

"Sudahlah.. Mari kita pulang..." Suaranya kini tidak menggema seperti tadi. Sayapnya pun mulai menghilang memasuki tubuhnya. Lingkaran Halo Dikepalanya sudah menghilang terhembus angin.

"Umm.." Kurama mengangguk mantap lalu mereka berdua mulai menjauhi hutan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Bagaimana Chapter ini? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Minta di tambahin Wordnyakah? (Ngawur)...

Pokoknya... Kali ini aku publish ULANG! Fic ini di account MILIKKU SEORANG... T.T

Maaf ya... Kalau Chapter ini sangat gaje.. Maklum.. Soalnya aku nggak sabaran mau publish ulang jadinya nggak kuganti ficnya... Well.. Jangan lupa ya, Foll, Fav, Atau apa kek[?]...

POKOKNYA JANGAN LUPAKAN! PAJAK[?] ! ALIAS REVIEWNYA~! (Maksa)

Oke,,, Salam hangat...

[-Zyuki Hiroshi ! OUT!-]


	2. Chapter 2

_Mending langsung baca -_-_

* * *

.

 _The Light In My Heart_ By **Zyuki Hiroshi**

 _._

 _._

 _WARNING_

 _Typo, Alur Maju mundur cantik(?), Zyuki otaknya lagi kegeser, Memakai Sistem SMPSM (Sistem Makan Pagi Sebelum Mengerjakan), dan juga Seluruh fic yang ada disini hanya karangan otak sedengku jadi jangan dianggap serius,GodLike!Naru , Fem!Kyu, Jurusnya beda/sama ama yang di DxD, Hati-hati Karena fic ini jalan ceritanya dibuat kg mainstream :v, Terakhir_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang tidak suka tidak usah baca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Romance & Adventure~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading to My Fic, Minnaaaaa~~_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2_

 _~•Farewall Unknown•~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Menyerahlah kau... Kyuubi...'_

 _'Kau tak pantas hidup...'_

 _'Dasar anak haram!'_

 _'Siluman...'_

 _'Kyuubi-san... Jangan dengarkan mereka...'_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa mereka seperti itu... Tou-chan... Kau dimana... Kenapa tempat ini sangat gelap? Tou-chan? Tou-chan? Tou-chan!_

.

.

.

"TOU-CHAAAAN!" Keringat bercucuran di dahi maupun di bantal. Nafas tak teratur. Mata membola. Kurama... Bermimpi buruk...

Kurama terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Jam di Dinding menunjukkan Pukul 22.43 Malam. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Keluar dari kamar mencari Ayahnya.

Ia takut. Sangat takut tentang mimpi itu. Dimana ia berpisah dengan sang ayah lalu kehilangan ingatan dan menyimpan kebencian yang sangat besar. Hingga, Anak itu...

Anak itu yang membuatnya sadar, Apa yang ia perbuat dan membawanya ke jalan yang benar.

Dilihatnya sang Ayah yang tertidur di Sofa. Ia bersyukur mimpi tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan. Karena ia tak mau lagi kehilangan keluarga kandungnya.

Kurama berjalan kearah Ayahnya a.k.a. Shirogawa Naruto. Menyentuh pipi ayahnya dengan jari telunjuk kanan. Melakukan hal itu hingga berkali-kali. Anehnya, Ayahnya belum bangun.

"Tou-chan?" Kurama berdecak kesal karena ayahnya masihlah belum terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. "OTOU-CHAAAAN!"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Perlahan membukasetengah sebelah matanya dengan malas untuk melihat siapa yang datang, Walaupun ia tau siapa yang datang itu.

"Berisik... Ini masih malam, Baka..." Balas Naruto kembali menutup matanya lagi. Kurama mau tak mau menjewer telinga ayahnya supaya bangun.

"TOU-CHAN! KUBILANG BANGUN!" Mata Naruto terbuka lebar karena merasakan sakit yang sangat dibagian telinganya. Sambil berteriak.. "ITTTAAAAAAAAI!"

Kurama menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Semenit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa seember penuh dengan air dingin _(Jangan lupa kan Es batu yang menggenang di permukaan airnya)._

' _BYUUUR!_ ' Terdengar teriakan kedinginan dari rumah sang Ayah-Anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[145 Tahun kemudian]_

.

Seratus Empat Puluh Lima tahun pun telah berlalu. Ayah dan Anak inipun juga sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Sekarangpun mereka hidup berpindah-pindah karena banyak yang mengincar Kurama karena ia adalah Bijuu ekor sembilan walaupun ia juga setengah malaikat.

Mereka sedang berlari karena dikejar segerombolan orang yang membawa alat ninja dan mereka mengincar Kurama untuk dijadikan senjata.

Mata orang-orang itu berwarna merah darah dengan 1/2/3 Tomoe yang memutarinya. Bahkan ada yang berbentuk Shuriken berwarna hitam.

Naruto Menggendong kurama supaya lebih cepat lalu mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayapnya. Terbang tinggi diudara.

"Tunggu ! Siapa itu?" Teriak pemimpin dari segerombolan itu menyuruh mereka berhenti. Sayangnya seorang pemuda salah satu dari mereka tidak mendengar hal itu dan langsung menggunakan Handseal.

Muncullah bola api yang besar. Mengincar sayap malaikat tadi a.k.a. Naruto Shirogawa. Ia kaget karena perintah dadakan itu. Ingin ia menghentikan laju bola apinya.

Namun, Terlambat. Bola api itu telah mengenai sang malaikat hingga terjatuh kearah sungai bersama sang Kyuubi.

"BODOH! DIA ADALAH UTUSAN KAMI-SAMA!"

.

.

.

 ** _Zyuki Hiroshi_**

 ** _._**

.

.

Kaget. Ya, Itulah kaget yang ia rasakan. Detak jantungnya berdetak 5 kali lebih cepat melihat ayahnya terjatuh bersama ia yang ada di dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Ayahnya meringis berkali-kali sesekali ayahnya melihat kearah sayapnya yang terbakar terkena bola api tadi dan membuat mereka terjatuh. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis ayahnya.

Kurama mau tak mau harus menitikkan air mata. Sambil berkata.

"Tou-san... Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku..."

Dilihatnya ayahnya tersenyum lembut padanya. "Jangan bilang seperti itu, Wahai Putriku... Dan maaf... Sepertinya kita tak akan bertemu dalam waktu lama ini... Maafkan Tou-sanmu ini ya..." Ayahnya meletakkan tangannya dipuncuk kepala kurama. Mengusap lembut puncuk kepalanya. "Pesanku, Janganlah engkau membenci manusia, Makan apa saja yang dapat kau makan walaupun kau tak perlu makan, Jangan membeda-bedakan teman Bijuu mu karena merekapun sama menderitanya seperti dirimu, Terakhir... Janganlah kau keluar dari jalan yang seharusnya, Ne? Kurama-chan..." Tangan ayahnya bersinar dipuncuk kepalanya. Menutupi indra penglihatannya. Sekejappun ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku ini ya... Hiraku-chan.. Aku perlu melakukannya... Gomen... Kuharap kau tetap tenang dialam sana... Fuin..." Hanya itu yang bisa ia dengar dari mulut sang ayah. Sebelum Tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi menahan memory-nya yang disegel oleh sang ayah hingga ia pingsan.

.

.

.

.

 _The Light in My Heart_

 _._

.

.

.

Segerombolan orang tadi yang mengejar kini tetap berlari kearah sungai tempat 'Utusan sang Kami-sama' Terjatuh. Mereka melihat seorang wanita 17 tahunan bersurai merah yang pingsan didekat sungai tersebut. Disebelahnya ada bulu sayap berwarna Kuning cerah bersinar terang walaupun terkena gelapnya bayangan awan.

Hening... Satu kata yang dapat di gambarkan dalam suasana ini. Anginpun berperan untuk menjaga kesunyian itu.

"I-Itu... Kyuubi... Lalu, Dimana Utusan Kami-sama?" Seorang bapak-bapak berucap memecahkan keheningan disana.

Mereka merasakan chakra kebencian yang besar. Anginpun membuat tornado besar disekitar wanita itu. Hingga merekapun harus menutup mata mereka dengan sebelah tangan.

"KALIAN... TELAH MEMBUNUH... TOU-CHAN... TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN KALIAN... KALIAN HARUS KUHAPUSKAN... GRRRRRRRRRH..." Geram wanita berambut merah dengan rambutnya yang diikat Ponytail melambai-lambai meminta melepas diri dari ikatan hingga membentuk 9 ekor yang bergerak liar.

Mereka membulatkan matanya. 'Ayah?! Jangan-jangan tadi...' Batin mereka serempak.

Sang wanita tadi kita sebut saja Kurama karena udah ketauan. Kini telah muncul daging yang menyelimuti badannya dan berbentuk bulat. Perlahan daging itu membesar-Membesar-Membesar dan membesar.

Hingga besarnya, Sebesar gedung bertingkat 1000 lantai (Ngasal). Dan...

'BOFFT! JLEGARR!' Hingga kepulan asap terjadi disana dan sebuah kaki monster menapakkan kakinya ditanah.

"-KYUUBI! LARI!" Segerombolan itupun lari, Terkecuali seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya kanannya.

Pemuda yang tidak lari itu menatap datar kearah monster rubah oranye berekor 9 itu. perlahan namun pasti. Ia membentuk seringai kejam. Iapun membentuk Handseal.

" _Kick Sealing : Pets controlled_ " Rapal pemuda itu menghentakkan tangan kanannya ketanah. Dan muncullah Fuin-Fuin yang sulit dibaca dengan mata telanjang. Fuin-Fuin itu membentuk sebuah lubang besar.

Monster Kyuubi, Kurama itu mengaum keras ketika ekornya terhisap kedalam lubang itu. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnyapun ikut terhisap. Sebelum terhisap sepenuhnya ia mengaum keras.

"MANUSIA JAHANNAM! TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN! TERKUTUKLAAH!" Sedangkan didalam hati kecilnya ia membatin. 'Ayah... Tolong aku.. Hiks...'

Pemuda itu menyeringai senang ketika Kyuubi sudah masuk kedalam Fuinnya. Pupil matanya melirik Bulu burung _(Zyuki : Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh #MerindingDisko)_ berwarna kuning cerah

"Khuu... Khu... Khu... Sepertinya Bulu itu bisa kugunakan untuk menguasai dunia... Ukhu,,, Khu,,, Khuu,,," Seringai Pemuda itu kejam lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah bulu sayap itu. Seringai itu makin lebar dan lebar sampai Mata berisis Onxynya menyipit.

Pemuda itu menyentuh bulu sayap yang terjatuh. Akan tetapi, Setelah ia memegangnya bulu sayap itu terbang kearah Fuin yang masih belum tertutup.

"A-Apa yang terjadi... Ke-Kenapa bulu itu terbang dengan tiba-tiba?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Iapun menutup lubang Fuin yang ia ciptakan untuk menyegel Kurama. Lalu berjalan kearah rombongan tadi pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _83 Tahun Kemudian_

 _._

.

Delapan puluh tiga tahun pun telah berlalu, Peradaban pun juga telah berubah. Mereka kini telah memakai sistem Pedesaan. Walaupun begitu, Perang pun tetap tak bisa di hentikan.

Dahulu sebuah legenda menceritakan.. Bahwa ada seorang malaikat yang gagah berani menghentikan perang pertama di Muka Bumi ini. Banyak yang bilang itu hanya mitos, Karena malaikat itupun tidak pernah terlihat sekalipun di Muka bumi ini.

Disebuah desa di perbatasan wilayah negara api, Desa terkuat diantara Ke lima desa Ninja yang lainnya. Yaitu,

Konohagakure no Sato, Itulah namanya. Desa yang sejak dulu memegang kekuasaan Kyuubi no Youkou. Rubah berekor sembilan yang kita ketahui ini Putri dari sang penyelamat Dunia. Uzumaki Kurama.

Penduduk disinipun Ramah-Ramah. Akan tetapi, Didalamnya terdapat kotoran yang tak pernah bisa disucikan.

Di Hutan Kematian, Atau Shi No Mori. Terlihat cahaya yang bersinar terang. Amat terang yang menyinari bagian terdalam dari hutan itu.

Cahaya kian lama Meredup. Memperlihatkan sesosok Pemuda dengan rambut secerah matahari pagi dan mata Blue Shaffire yang menenangkan. Di punggungnyapun terlihat 6 pasang sayap yang berkilauan diterpa angin. Ia memakai baju zirah berwarna emas dengan tanda Salip di dadanya.

Darah segar mengalir tak tertahankan dari ujung bibirnya. Pertanda ia sedang kenapa-napa(?). _(Readers: Oi Tong! Napa Ente motong cerita? |Zyuki : Enak aja Ane yang motong! Ente kali yang motong ceritanya!|Barengan : *Saling jambak-jambakan*)._

Pemuda itu a.k.a. Shirogawa Naruto pun terbang, Pergi dari tengah hutan itu. Melihat ada sebuah desa ia pun mendarat dan menghilangkan sayapnya. Bajunya pun telah ia ganti menjadi Kaus Oblong polos berwarna hitam. Dan celana panjang berwarna biru melekat pada tubuhnya.

Ia pergi masuk kedalam desa itu tanpa dicurigai siapapun. Toh, Dia tak memiliki chakra. Ia merasakan hawa anaknya disekitarnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ia langsung berlari mengejar hawa itu dan ternyata di sebuah gang sempit terlihat anak kecil yang menunduk takut dengan para warga Shinobi/Non-Shinobi yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. 'Jangan-jangan, Kurama...' Ia mulai berpikiran tentang Kurama mati lalu bereinkarnasi atau disegel. Walaupun jawaban yang paling memungkinkan adalah disegel dalam tubuh anak kecil itu.

Ia langsung menghilang lalu muncul kembali didepan anak itu sesaat sebelum pisau daging yang melayang kearah anak kecil itu dilempar.

Pisau daging pun terlempar secara tidak sengaja. Tapi, Naruto tetap membiarkannya seperti ini. Rasa sakit itu tak berarti baginya sebab, lebih sakit kehilangan orang yang disayangi ketimbang terkena pisau tersebut.

Merentangkan tangannya didepan sang anak kecil itu yang sekarang sedang membelalakkan matanya karena ada yang menyelamatkannya walau belum pernah bertemu.

Pisau dagingpun menancap tepat pada jantungnya. Tapi ia tetap tak bergeming. Puluhan senjata tajam tak segan-segan untuk mengoyak tulang maupun dagingnya. Tapi ia tetap tak bergeming.

Kepalanya berdarah dan darah mengucur dari dahi hingga dagu. Karena terkena hantaman batu bata. Ujung mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Ia menggunakan gelombang kekuatannya untuk membuat para Shinobi dan warga desa itu pergi.

Dan benar saja para warga desa itupun pergi menjauh karena level mereka tak sebanding dengan malaikat yang menyamar menjadi manusia itu.

"Hey nak. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada bocah berambut kuning jabrik pendek. Ia terlihat ketakutan melihatnya mendekat.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ada apa? Apakah di Wajahku ada sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Oh iya... Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Menma..."Ucap bocah yang bernama Menma itu dan masih terlihat ketakutan. "Lagipula..."

"Lagipulaa?" Beo Naruto masih memiringkan kepalanya. Menma menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula... SIAPA KAU?! DAN APA TUJUANMU MENOLONGKU?! APA KARENA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!" Menma berteriak kepada Naruto yang hanya menunduk dan tersenyum.

Menma menatap bingung ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Heheheh... Kata siapa? Kata siapa aku ingin membunuhmu? ... Itu adalah Dosa yang terbesar di Alam sana..." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan mulutnya mengulum senyum miris sedangkan, Matanya menunjukkan kepedihan superduper luar biasa. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Putriku..."

Menma tertegun akan ucapan orang didepannya. Ia makin menatap bingung orang yang tak dikenalnya dan sekarang ada didepannya. 'Putri? Maksudnya?'

"Maksudku... Sesuatu yang tersegel didalam perutmu itu lho..." Balas Naruto karena dapat merasakan kebingungan dari Menma. Menma membelalakkan matanya menatap Naruto.

.

.

 _Hening..._

.

.

.

' _PLLUUK!'_ Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Dan tepat didepannya.

Naruto menatap lembut wanita didepannya. Lalu membalas pelukan wanita itu sambil mengelus lembut rambut merah panjangnya.

"Gomen karena meninggalkanmu terlalu lama... Kurama..." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah wanita yang diketahui anak kandung dari seorang Shirogawa Naruto.

Dengan mata Merah Ruby beriris Vertical yang berkaca-kaca Kurama kembali memeluk dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya dipelukan sang ayah.

"Hiks... Hiks... Tou-san... Kau tau... Hiks.. Berapa lama aku menunggumu bangkit... ? Hiks... Hiks.." Isaknya masih mencoba mempererat pelukannya. Otomatis baju sang ayah basah terkena air mata dan... _(Ingusnya)._

"Sudahlah.. Dasar cengeng... Baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah seperti ini... Dasar..." Naruto mendengus gemas akan kelakuan putrinya.

Adegan Ayah dan Anak itu masih berlanjut hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka. Itu adalah suara orang yang daritadi mereka kacangi.

"Etto... Jii-chan dan Nee-chan ini siapa?" Tanya orang yang mereka kacangi a.k.a. Uzumaki Menma dengan tampang polos. Kurama bergegas melepas pelukannya dengan sang ayah yang langsung terjungkal kebelakang.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaki..." Tanya Kurama dingin. Apa ia lupa bahwa Faktor bocah didepannya juga keturunan dari saudara kandungnya?

"T-Tidak apa-apa..." Menma menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya mengingat... Kalau aku seperti melihat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan dari mimpiku..."

Mata Naruto melotot lalu, bertanya 'Apa katamu?'. Otomatis Menma mengulangi perkataannya yang tadi.

"Ohhh,,, Kalau begitu anggap saja aku ini Ayahmu... Dan dia adalah Ibumu... Walaupun dia sebenarnya anakku sih... Theheheheheh..." Tawa garing meluncur dari mulut Naruto dengan lancarnya.

Menma langsung meluncur memeluk Naruto yang bilang bahwa menganggapnya sebagai seorang Ayah. "Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou..."

Naruto mengangguk pelan sedangkan Kurama menghilang dan Chakra oranyenya kembali masuk kedalam perut Menma.

Naruto yang merasakan tidak adanya pergerakan mencoba mengangkat wajah bocah yang akan menjadi anak angkatnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Ternyata sudah tidur, Toh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continnued

.

.

.

.

.

Endingnya bikin greget tingkat dewa... #Peach. Jangan goreng aku... Dagingku tak enak.. (TAT)/

Mohon dimaafkan kalau tulisanku ini Acak adut tingkat dewa XD

Beneran aku nggak mengeceknya kembali dan langsung ku Publish... Gomenne~ ^_^

Akhir kata... Berikanlah rubah imut ini Review kalian (^w^)

Salam Hangat...

[-Zyuki Hiroshi ! OUT!-]


	3. Chapter 3

_BAY DE WAAY ENIWEY IN DE BASWAAAY(Ini sudah ciri khas)~~ AKU KEMBALI LAGIIIII, YEAAY~~~ (CapsLock kebobolan)._

 _Maafkan aku yang updete telat ya, Karena aku harus menghindar dari terjangan adikku, Yuuki. Ditengah jalan aku bertemu dengan Genderuwo yang ingin menyebrang pohon, Sebagai rubah yang baik pun aku menolong si genderuwo itu. Lalu, setelah itu aku bertemu dengan harimau hitam karena tidak mau kena sial aku pun memutar jalan. Dan akhirnya aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan dunia dan akhirat. (WTF?!|Readers : Alasannya Gaje amat tong)_

 _Tapi, Alasanku bagus kan? Iya kan? Kan? Kan? Kan? #PLAK._

 _Entah apa yang membuatku seperti ini, Mungkin karena lagi stress. Jika ada yang koment lanjut atau lain sebagainya. Aku akan tetap melanjutkannya kok._

 _Ada yang bilang, 'Jangan Stop tengah jalan.' Hmm... Mungkin ku Stop.. Mungkin juga tidak... Tidak ada yang tau... Makanya, Lihat saja nanti akhirnya bagaimana..._

 _Khusus Chapter ini, Timingnya ku Percepat :v Wkwkwkwkwk... Maap yak,,,,_

 _Soalnya kepengen langsung ke tahap Shippuden. Kurang ngerti kalau tahap masa kecil ini :'v Malangnya nasibku ini... Pokoknya janji deh tahap shippuden nanti akan ku perlambat alurnya... Untuk sementara :v (Di Gebuk Massa)._

 _BAY DE WAY ENIWEY IN DE BASWAY, Mari kita lanjutkan ke tahap ceritaaaa~_

* * *

.

 _The Light In My Heart_ By **Zyuki Hiroshi**

.

.

 _WARNING_

 _Typo, Alur Maju mundur cantik(?), Zyuki otaknya lagi kegeser, Memakai Sistem SMPSM (Sistem Makan Pagi Sebelum Mengerjakan), dan juga Seluruh fic yang ada disini hanya karangan otak sedengku jadi jangan dianggap serius,GodLike!Naru , Fem!Kyu, Jurusnya beda/sama ama yang di DxD, Hati-hati Karena fic ini jalan ceritanya dibuat kg mainstream :v, Terakhir_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang tidak suka tidak usah baca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Romance & Adventure~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading to My Fic, Minnaaaaa~~_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2_

 _~•Endless Pain•~_

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 9 tahun berlalu, Menma yang dulunya adalah seorang bocah usil yang sering dicacimaki karena lemah pun kini menjadi seorang remaja yang Sok kuat walaupun asilnya kuat dan terkadang usil seperti dulu.

Akan tetapi, Kini Menma tidak lagi kesepian. Karena apa? Karena Ayah dan Kurama-nee-chan ada disisinya dan menjaganya dengan segenap hati. Hingga menjadikan sosok yang akan menjadi penyelamat dari dunia Shinobi yang penuh akan perang ini.

Di Konohagakure no Sato pula tengah berlangsung 'Chunnin Exam' yang sekarang sedang berjalan di tahap ke 3 babak penyisihan.

Sayangnya, Chunnin Exam itu harus terhenti karena Jinchuriki dari Ichibi atau Shukaku mengamuk tak karuan. Dan sekarang sedang dikejar oleh Menma dan Tim 7 karena dibawa ke dua saudara kandungnya pergi dari stadiom yang dipakai untuk Chunnin Exam.

Shirogawa Naruto a.k.a. Ayah angkat Menma. Sedang berlari kearah dilaksanakannya Chunnin Exam. Ia tak sendirian,, Disebelahnya ada Kurama yang sudah dibebaskan Naruto dari Fuinjutsu Yondaime Hokage.

Pembebasan itu tergolong berat. Karena perlu meninggalkan setengah chakra dari Kurama didalam tubuh Menma. Yaa,,, Walaupun itu membuat keseimbangan Yin dan Yang hilang. Yang penting mereka berdua selamat.

Naruto yang kini sedang terbang dengan sayap berbulu emas bersama Kurama yang ada di pelukannya hanya menghela nafas berat. Kurama menatap bingung kearah ayahnya.

"Ada apa Tou-san? Apakah ada hal yang begitu memberatkan sehingga membuatmu seperti itu?" Tanyanya polos walaupun tau jika ayahnya ini khawatir dengan keadaan Menma, Keturunan dari saudara kandungnya.

Sedangkan, Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Kurama. Akan tetapi, Matanya menggambarkan bahwa sekarang ini ia sedang gelisah. Berusaha tersenyum didepan anaknya supaya tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Karena ia tak ingin kejadian yang sama dengan istrinya terjadi lagi dengan Kurama.

"Kurama... Sepertinya, Aku perlu menggunakan itu..." Kurama menatap ayahnya dengan matanya yang melotot. Menggunakan itu? Sama saja dengan Bunuh Diri! Yaa,,, Walaupun itu tak akan terjadi mengingat ayahnya ini Archangel kelas atas jadi itu hanya akan berdampak, Koma.

Tapi ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana nasib Menma jika mendengar ayahnya mati walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan? Kebohongan yang dapat dihapus jika subjek kebohongan itu kembali.

"Kurama... Aku ingin kau menjaga Menma... Walaupun ini perih bagimu... Tapi aku tak ingin menma mengambil sisi kegelapan dari chakramu meskipun yang kau berikan itu adalah chakra Yang-mu." Ucap Naruto pelan. Sebelum Kurama ingin protes sudah dipotong kembali oleh Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan berjalan diantara dua dunia dengan tenang... Kau tau Kurama? Kau mewarisi Kecantikan ibumu dan Sifatku... Jadi, Jangan kecewakan aku ya? Kurama..."

Mata Ruby kurama pun berkaca-kaca. Ingin menahan tangisnya dan membuktikan bahwa dia bukan Wanita yang cengeng. Tapi itu semua hanyalah angan-angan belaka yang dapat dibuat melalui kebohongan. Karena...

Air mata layaknya sungai Nil yang tak terbendung pun, Merosot dengan lembut dari Matanya, Lalu Jatuh melalui Dagu dan membasahi tanah yang jauh dibawahnya. Ingin ia peluk ayahnya, Walaupun ia tau ia adalah Bijuu itu sendiri.

Tapi, Bukannya Bijuu juga memiliki Perasaan?

.

.

Kakinya telah menapak di Tanah. Ayahnya dengan cepat membawanya kearah tempat duduk para Hokage. Yang ia ketahui sedang ada pertarungan besar-besaran antara guru dan murid yang membangkang.

Sayap ayahnya pun belum menghilang dari pertama kali menapakkan kakinya di tanah. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah ayahnya yang berlebihan menyiksa sang murid yang bernama Orochimaru itu. Karena diantara para malaikat yang paling sadis adalah...

.

.

.

Naruto yang kini menggandeng Tangan Kurama dengan cepat terbang lagi dengan Kurama yang ia bawa kearah menara tempat duduk Hokage itu dan dengan cepat pula ia memecahkan kaca yang menghalangi jalan terbangnya. Atau bisa dibilang Kekkai yang sekarang sudah tumbuh kembali menutupi adegan pertarungan antara Sandaime Hokage dan Orochimaru.

'PRANG!' Suara kaca pecah pun terdengar nyaring ditelinga. Hingga mengalihkan perhatian Sang Sandaime Hokage beserta muridnya, Orochimaru.

"Maaf aku menggannggu... Pertama-tama... Aku ingin kau Hiruzen... Untuk menjaga Anakku dan Menma... Jika sekali saja menma tergores dengan tinta hitam... Aku tak akan segan-segan tuk menghancurkan Konoha dengan sekali tebasan..." Ucap Naruto pelan namun dapat didengarkan oleh Mereka. Jari telunjuk kanan Naruto menunjuk Orochimaru yang mengernyit kebingungan. "Dan kau Hantu Sadako... Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dengan sangat lembut [BACA! SANGAT SADIS!] jika kau mengganggu ketenangan Konoha dengan cara beraliansi dengan desa lain walaupun desa itu menolak ajakanmu dan kau tetap memaksakannya..."

Mata Hiruzen dan Orochimaru membulat ketika baru sadar ketika dibelakang pemuda berambut kuning itu ada Sayap berwarna Emas yang berkerlap-kerlip seakan ada serpihan cahaya didalam sana.

Naruto merangkai Handseal. Ia bisa menggunakannya karena dulu pernah diberikan sedikit chakra dari kurama... Hanya chakra malingan sih...

' ** _Fuinjutsu : Shiki Fuujin._** "Rapalnya. Dan sosok ruh dengan muka yang sangat menyeramkan pun muncul dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

"Shinigami-sama... Lama tak bertemu, Bukan?" Gumam Naruto dengan sangat pelan. Sang sosok itu alias Shinigami melirik kearah Naruto lalu membulatkan matanya.

"Khuu... Khu.. Khu... Sang bintang kejora dari Surga... Cahaya dari sang kegelapan... Suami dari kegelapan itu sendiri? Heh! Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Bodoh..." Suara itu menggema dalam indra pendengaran siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku... Baka-Michael..."

"Oeey... Oey... Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Michael? Itu panggilan lama... Namaku sekarang adalah... SHIROGAWA NARUTO! Ingat itu... Aku memanggilmu kesini adalah... Untuk membunuh hantu Sadako itu dan bawalah ke kerajaan neraka sana... Aku muak melihatnya disini... Dan bisakah kau lepaskan cengkramanmu ini?"

"Khuu... Khu.. Khu... Nama yang sejak lahir Kami-chan tentukan pasti tidak akan kulupakan... Dan apa itu? Naruto? Nama bagian makanan bernama Ramen? Pffft- Lucu sekali... Baiklah aku akan membawanya kesana... Khu.. Khu.. Khu..." Shinigami itu pun langsung melayang dengan pisau yang ada dimulutnya sekarang digenggam dengan erat dan bersiap-siap untuk menyegel Orochimaru.

Orochimaru merasakan perasaan yang sangat dingin menusuk kulit punggungnya. Ia menengok kebelakang. Dan ternyata sosok yang sangat mengerikan bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah melihatnya.

"Saatnya mencabut nyawamu... Khu-Khu...-Khu..." Gumam Shinigami itu lalu langsung memotong ruh bagian kedua tangan orochimaru lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Sayangnya, setelah melahap habis kedua tangan itu. Orochimaru bergerak cepat dan beregenerasi dengan cara mulut wadahnya itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan keluarlah ia yang baru walaupun tangannya sudah tak berfungsi.

Kabuto, Orang yang menolong Orochimaru dengan Shunshinnya... Pergi meninggalkan lapangan pertempuran itu.

Shinigamipun juga sudah menghilang setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Naruto yang langsung ambruk dan dengan sayap yang masih menempel indah dipunggungnya.

Kurama langsung panik dan langsung berlari kearah ayahnya dan merengkuh tubuh ayahnya yang sudah mulai melebur menjadi partikel cahaya. Dimulai dari kaki hingga pinggang.

Naruto yang masih sadar hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi Kurama yang basah karena tangisannya. Ia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya sebelum ia melebur dengan sempurna.

"Kuingin kau menjadi wanita yang hebat seperti ibumu Kurama... Sekarang aku hanyalah ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di muka bumi ini. Dan juga sekarang ini aku dapat tenang karena akan merasakan berjalan diantara dua dunia. Jadi, Kumohon jangan membuat aku kecewa meskipun ku tau kau yang kecewa padaku... Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang Kakak yang baik dengan Menma sebagai adikmu... Sayangilah ia.. Seperti aku menyayangimu... Kuucapkan perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya untukmu dan untuk menma... Sampaikan salamku ya? Kurama... Jaa, Ne..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continnued

* * *

WTF?! Kenapa Endingnya begini yak? Bener-bener sengklek nih otak. Maklum model lama...

Jangan lupa Fav,Fol, Review... Flame pun tak masalah asalkan pakai akun...

Salam akhir... Bye Bye~ MUACH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Zyuki Hiroshi OUT!-


	4. Chapter 4

_Hontou.. Hontou.. ni... Gomennasai..._

 _Aku terlalu lama Updete, dikarenakan sibuk dengan dunia Realita_

 _Dan juga aku akan publish ulang fic ini dari Accountku yang sekarang milik Adikku..._

 _Sebenarnya, Aku mau publish bulan kemarin.. Akan tetapi, tidak jadi... ^o^)/_

 _#DiGebukMassa. (Readers : LAMA AMAT LU ! BARU MUNCUL SEKARANG?! BALIK SONO KE ALAM BAKA! [?])_

 _Ne, Jika ada yang mau melihat fic Kehidupan Baru Naruto, Dan Fic Why Be Like This... Maaf,, Kedua fic itu masih belum bisa ku Updete lagi di account ini.. Alasannya? Memang butuh alasan? Jika itu adalah alasan pribadiku? Apakah butuh? (Readers : #NamparMukaBerkali-Kali)._

 _Oke, Daripada berlama-lama dan aku takut para readers bertambah ganas padaku.. MENDING LANGSUNG DIBACAAAAAA! (OOC amat yak?) Bacanya dihayati ya... Biar makin MakNyooos... :v_

 _Sorry Lama... Jangan Lupa setelah baca di Review ya... :)_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Huft... Baka... Kenapa kau seperti ingin mengakhiri hidupmu demi desa itu? Daripada anak kita?"

"Hah... Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu? Bukannya itu juga tempat tinggal keturunan kita?"

"Kau Yang membawanya"

"Ahahahah... Jangan marah... Nanti kumakan kau nanti... Hahahah.."

"Mouu... Coba saja kalau kau berani! Palingan juga kau jadi malaikat Jatuh! Bweeeek..."

"Ya.. Ya... Aku ingin tidur dulu.. Jangan bangunkan aku sebelum waktunya, Ne? Hiraku-hime..."

Hening...

"Uh-hum... Memangnya siapa juga yang mau membangunkanmu dasar pemalas..."

Hening kembali...

"Naru-kun... Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Uzumaki /Shirogawa Menma

Ini Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian hari itu... Kejadian yang membawa malapetaka untuknya.. Dimana ia kehilangan keluarga yang berarti untuknya... Menurutnya, Kami-sama telah tega membiarkannya kehilangan Ayah angkatnya..

Tapi, Jika ingin membiarkannya kehilangan ayah angkatnya. Kenapa tidak dari 12 tahun yang lalu? Disaat ia masih tak memiliki keluarga yang berarti untuknya...

Apakah dirinya dianjurkan tuk membalas dendam kepada tuhan yang mengambil hak miliknya?

* * *

Uzumaki / Shirogawa Kurama

Ia tau.. Ia tau jika ayahnya pasti akan kembali...

Tapi,... Kenapa? Ayahnya pergi dengan mendadak pada waktu itu? Hingga sampai sekarang Menma sampai membenci ayah angkatnya...

Kenapa? Kenapa ayahnya sungguh Egois? Mengapa ia meninggalkannya bersama dengan desa yang pernah hampir ia hancurkan?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Apakah ayahnya itu tidak memikirkan Cicit dan anaknya ini? Kenapa?

* * *

Sandaime Hokage / Hiruzen Sarutobi

Kemanakah dia? Dimanakah pahlawan desa Konoha sekaligus utusan 'Kami-sama' itu? Apakah benar pahlawan desa Konoha telah mati?

Dan juga, Apakah desa Konoha akan terkena kutukan mengingat Utusan 'Kami-sama' itu berucap dengan lirih walaupun ia masih bisa ia mendengarnya..

'Ayah?' Apakah benar jika gadis berambut merah itu adalah anak dari'nya'?

Itupun masih menjadi rahasia tersendiri baginya...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The Light In My Heart_ By **Zyuki Hiroshi**

.

.

 _WARNING_

 _Typo, Alur Maju mundur cantik(?), Zyuki otaknya lagi kegeser, Memakai Sistem SMPSM (Sistem Makan Pagi Sebelum Mengerjakan), dan juga Seluruh fic yang ada disini hanya karangan otak sedengku jadi jangan dianggap serius,GodLike!Naru , Fem!Kyu, Jurusnya beda/sama ama yang di DxD, Hati-hati Karena fic ini jalan ceritanya dibuat kg mainstream :v, Terakhir_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang tidak suka tidak usah baca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Romance & Adventure~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading to My Fic, Minnaaaaa~~_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 3_

 _~•Deepest Sorrow•~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Mentari pagi bersinar dari ufuk timur. Mencoba membangunkan semua orang yang terkena sinarnya yang hangat..

Namun, Kehangatan itu tidak berarti didalam sebuah rumah. Rumah yang terlihat hangat dari luar, Akan tetapi dingin di dalam. Seperti Batu es yang mencair dalam tumpukan bara api...

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Mereka berdebat tentang 'Jounnin Exam' Yang akan di adakan seminggu lagi. Nampaknya sang gadis berambut merah ini adalah kakak dari pemuda berambut kuning.

'BRAK!' Pintu yang menghubungkan ruang makan kamar sang adik terbanting kakak hanya menunduk dengan poni yang menutupi bagian wajahnya.

'Menma... Kenapa kau masih tak bisa melupakan masa lalu... ?' Batinnya sedih. Karena ia tau jika adiknya yang bernama, Menma masih menyimpan dendam pada masalalu, Maka 'dia' tidak akan pernah kembali.

Sedangkan, Dikamarnya. Menma sedang mengurung diri dan duduk di pojokan dinding. Ia sebenarnya sayang kepada kakak angkatnya itu. Akan tetapi, Kekelaman hatinya menutupi semuanya.

Kenapa? Kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk ikut 'Jounnin Exam' ? Ia benar-benar sangat trauma dengan Tes untuk kenaikan pangkat.

Apa rasanya di tinggal orang yang kau sayangi? Dan orang yang kau sayangi itu tidak menemuimu disaat-saat terakhirnya...

Ia tak mau ditinggalkan kakak angkatnya, Kurama Uzumaki. Ia benci kepada tuhan yang seenaknya mengubah takdir bahagianya.. Apakah tak cukup ia berkali-kali ditindas saat masih belia? INI TIDAK ADIL!

.

 _[Menma PoV]_

.

Tou-san... Apakah kau tenang disana? Apakah kau membenciku karena sering memarahi Nee-chan? Apakah kau tau? Seberapa sedihnya aku ketika tau kau mati dan mayatmu tak ditemukan dimanapun?

Andaikan, mayatmu masih ada... Aku ingin memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya... Tapi, Kenapa kau tak meninggalkan bekas kematian?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!

Kau telah melukai Nee-chan! Takkan Kumaafkan BRENGSEK! -Hiks... Brengsek kau...

.

.

.

 _[Menma PoV OFF]_

.

Menma kini sedang terisak sambil memeluk kedua lututnya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kini sudah sangat berantakan.

" ** _Laki-laki itu harus jantan! Jangan membawa perasaan dalam segala urusan hidup! Cepat susul kakakmu itu..._** " Suara berat nan lembut terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri. Ia tau suara itu.. Suara itu milik Tou-sannya. Tapi dimana dia sekarang?

Menma berdiri lalu mengelap Pipinya yang basah karena menangis tadi. Ia bergegas ke ruang makan tempat Nee-channya ia tinggalkan disana. Sayangnya, Nee-channya tidak ada.

Ia pergi mencari ke seluruh apartement yang cukup luas untuk 3 orang itu. Yang ada dikepalanya kini, Hanyalah 'Dimana Nee-chan?'

Ia beranjak pergi dari apartement itu. Pergi mencari ke seluruh desa dan akhirnya ketemu.

Kakaknya kini sedang berjalan di keramaian desa dengan tatapan... Kosong?

Hey, Ini bohong kan? Kakaknya jarang melakukan hal itu BAHKAN tidak pernah! Bergegas menghampiri kakaknya yang masih berjalan tanpa arah.

Menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sang kakak. Akan tetapi, Tidak ada respon dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Menma yang membeku di jalanan.

"Nee-chan!" Teriaknya agak pelan. Sang kakak bernama Kurama Uzumaki ini tetap berjalan tak tentu arahannya. Layaknya boneka hidup yang tak tau tujuan.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Namun tetap sama seperti tadi,, Tetap berjalan dan tidak mendengar dan tak perduli jika ia menabrak orang-orang.

Sedangkan, Kurama. Pikirannya telah kosong karena sebab sesuatu yang tak dapat di ucapkan oleh kata-kata. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan demi perkataan yang ayahnya ucapkan.

Ia benar-benar tak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Adiknya sudah termakan oleh gelapnya kegelepan. Ia merasa jika ia adalah kakak yang paling buruk di antara yang terburuk.

Ia merasakan ada menyenggol dirinya dan teriakan kesal dari seseorang. Tapi, ia tak perduli akan hal itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah perkataan yang diucapkan ayahnya sebelum ajal menjemput.

Ia tau.. Ia tau jika ini adalah kesalahan dirinya. Apalagi rahasia tentang dirinya adalah anak dari sepasang kekasih yang membuat simbol antara Yin-dan-Yang telah bocor atau diberitau oleh ayahnya kepada Hiruzen Sarutobi yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Mantan Hokage ke tiga karena ia sudah digantikan oleh Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage yang juga tau tentang perihal masalahnya.

Sensasi hangat menjalan kedalam tubuhnya. Sungguh ia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan ini sejak ayahnya mati. Ia rindu bagaimana rasanya kehangatan ini. Rindu bagaimana sang ayah memeluknya ketika sedang gelisah atau ketika sedang ada masalah.

Tak terasa air mata meluncur deras dari mata rubynya yang kosong. Seperti jiwa yang masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dunia. Tubuhnya sudah tak dapat menopang lagi dirinya. Hingga ia terjatuh di dalam rengkuhan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sekarang menjabat sebagai adiknya.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang adik sembari menangis deras. Ia sungguh tak kuat. Tak kuat menahan semua yang ditumpahkan padanya. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Kini sejarah baru sudah tertulis.

Sang Kyuubi no Youkou sang bijuu terkuat. Tertidur didalam pelukan pemuda berambut pirang yang tak diketahui asal usulnya...

.

.

.

.

 _Takdir sudah di tentukan sejak lahir. Akan tetapi, Kita masih dapat mengubahnya jika kita mau berusaha keras dan pantang mundur._

 _Walaupun bahaya menghadang. Tak pernah membalikkan tubuhnya._

 _Walaupun angin kencang melanda. Ia tak pernah menutup matanya._

 _Walaupun sang mentari sudah tak menampakkan sinarnya. Ia tak akan pernah berhenti._

 _Mencari takdir hidup yang baru. Takdir yang akan dituliskan ulang oleh sang Kami-sama._

 _Sejarah yang tercatat mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang gagah berani, kuat dan PANTANG MUNDUR!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tapi Boong :v_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Woke... Rasanya terlalu Gaje... Mending Back To Story -_-]_

.

Sore hari menyingsing di desa Konoha. Sang mentari sudah sudah mulai terjun ke ufuk barat. Pertanda sang rembulan akan segera memunculkan bentuknya.

Para warga Konoha yang melihatnya beranjak pulang kerumah masing-masing dan menikmati kehangatan 'sementara' dari keluarga mereka.

Angin malam sudah mulai bertiupan menyebar keseluruh penjuru. Tapi, hal itu tidak menganggu Kakak-Adik yang sedang duduk berdampingan di atas bukit monumen Hokage layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Sang gadis berambut yang sedang direngkuh sang adik didalam pelukannya kini mulai mau berbicara sembari menatap langit dengan taburan hiasan malam yang indah.

"Gaki, Kalau Tou-san bisa kita hidupkan kembali... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sambil tetap menatap kearah bintang yang bersinar terang layaknya sedang memperhatikannya.

Sang adik alias Menma hanya tertegun dan menatap sedih kearah tatapan sang kakak. Ia membalas "Tentunya aku akan menebus kesalahanku diwaktu yang lalu...".

Kurama, sang kakak hanya mengangguk. "Kupikir kau akan membalaskan dendammu yang belum tercapai itu..." Ucapnya lalu menatap ke arah menma yang menatapnya sendu. Ia yang tidak ingin sang adik masuk kedalam Zona berbahayapun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh iya... Otanjoubi... Omedatou ,, Baka-Gaki..."

Kurama mengeluarkan 4 buah kalung berbentuk segi enam panjang berwarna hijau, merah, Orange dan biru dengan tali kalung yang berwarna hitam. "Walaupun hadiahnya sederhana... Tapi ini sungguh berarti bagiku... Kumohon jagalah baik-baik kalung ini... Aku.. Harus pergi..." Lanjutnya. "Kuingin kau ikut dalam 'Jounnin Exam' Seminggu lagi... Disana kau akan mendapatkan pencerahan..."

"Onee-chan... Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Menma mulai khawatir dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada sang kakak.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan di atas tali antara Kehidupan dunia dan Akhirat... Dengan tenang..." Ujarnya lirih karena ucapannya itu mengingatkannya kembali kepada sosok sang ayah yang selalu ceria apalagi jika sang ibu sedang mode garang. Memang berkebalikan, Tapi keluarga itu sungguh harmonis.

"Aku tau... Kepergianku ini akan membuat keseimbangan antar dunia ini dan dunia akhirat... Jadi aku menyerahkan seluruh chakraku kepadamu... Jagalah dunia Shinobi dari yang namanya perang. Jauhilah semua hal yang telah kularang... Aku tak ingin kau kembali terluka seperti dahulu kala..." Lanjutnya.

"Akan kuceritakan soal perihal rahasia dari keluarga kita... Kuharap kau tak menyimpan kebencian lebih banyak lagi setelah mendengar ini... Kumohon... Kumohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya... Jangan sampai kau masuk kembali ke dalam rantai kebencian... Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu... Menma..."

"Keluarga kita... Klan Uzumaki... Memiliki rahasia terbesar yang hanya leluhur klan kita yang tau... Termasuk aku, Ayah dan Ibu... Kami sudah tinggal ratusan tahun di dunia ini... Klan Uzumaki adalah keturunan dari sang petinggi Archangel tertinggi yaitu Ayah kita... Dan seorang Youkai terkuat dari seluruh Youkai... Yaitu, Ibuku... Ia adalah Youkai yang sudah tercemar oleh yang namanya chakra... Hingga membuatnya tak terkendali... Dan hanya ayah yang dapat menaklukannya... Dengan sesuatu yang bernama Cinta..." Menma membelalakkan matanya dan ingin berkomentar. Namun, mulutnya ditahan oleh jari telunjuk kanan sang kakak.

"Aku belum selesai, Baka-gaki..." Ucapnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda tadi. "Legenda klan uzumaki mengatakan... Bahwa mereka berdua di karuniai empat anak dengan kombinasi kekuatan Kegelapan dan Cahaya... Yang diberi nama simbol Yin-dan-Yang... Salah satu dari mereka adalah aku..."

"Ada legenda yang mengatakan bahwa kami pernah berkumpul dan menjadikannya sebagai keluarga lalu berpisah karena sebuah kejadian yang sangat mengiris hati... Ya, Itu memang benar... Legenda itu benar... Aku terpisah dengan mereka semua... Saat itu aku masihlah gadis kecil polos yang berumur 5 tahun... Aku kehilangan semuanya... Dan aku melihat Ibuku mati dengan keadaan yang sangat tragis didepan mataku.. Melihat yang namanya darah sebelum waktunya... Hanya kalung itu yang dia wariskan padaku..." Jelasnya berhenti sejenak untuk menunjuk keempat kalung yang kini dalam genggaman Menma.

"Ayah... Ayah menghilang setelah kejadian itu... Dan disaat itu... Aku tau bahwa ayahku itu seorang malaikat dan bukan seorang manusia yang berwajah ceria.. Kenyataan yang sungguh sulit diterima.. Aku mendapatkan warisan berupa chakra di tubuhku dari ibuku yang memberikannya sebelum ajal menjemputnya... Sedangkan, Kekuatan cahaya yang tersegel didalam diriku.. Kekuatan yang tidak pernah kupakai lagi sejak kejadian 'itu'..."

"Saat ini... Saat ini... Bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya... Aku hanyalah jiwa yang melayang entah kemana... Tubuh asliku kini telah disegel oleh 'Ayah' dari dunia ini... Aku tau kau tak akan percaya apa yang kukatakan ini... Tapi yang kukatakan ini adalah sebuah kebenaran yang tertupi oleh sebuah kebohongan ratusan tahun lalu... Aku memiliki anak... Aku memiliki anak dari seorang manusia... Sekarang mungkin ia juga disegel di sebelah tubuh sang ayah... Kau boleh menemuinya... Ia ada di tempat rahasia.. Tempatnya kutulis di dalam kertas lusuh yang ada di kamarku... Kau boleh mencarinya... Di dalam buku diaryku..." Menma makin terkejut mendengar kata 'Ayah dari dunia ini'.

"Ini sudah waktunya Menma-kun... Aku harus pergi ketempat yang lebih tenang... Ingat? Aku hanyalah jiwa... Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi ditempat yang telah di tentukan Kami-sama... Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu... -Hiks... Walaupun aku sebagai Nenek moyangmu ini tak pantas menerima pelukanmu.. Tapi, Kumohon... -hiks... Jangan lupakan aku... Jangan pernah melakukan hal yang diluar batas nalar manusia... Jangan membuatku semakin tidak tenang di alam sana... Jaa, Ne... Menma-kun..." Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, Kurama mulai menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya yang menyerupai bentuk kunang-kunang. Air mata kurama yang terjatuh telah menjadi bola kristal kecil yang terjatuh di tanah.

Sedangkan, Menma. Ia sudah menjerit karena ia sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia sayangi dan Pernyataan bahwa Klan uzumaki adalah klan yang dibentuk oleh simbol Yin-dan-Yang... Ia menangis... Menangis.. Sampai kegelapan menjemput dirinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continnued

* * *

 _Well... Rasanya agak gimana gitu... Rasanya kayak kepengenan ngebejek-bejek nih Menma..._

 _Oh ya.. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku... Nama Asli Atau bukaaan? Dua-duanya aja yak :v_

 _Nama Asliku adalah, 'Muhammadtullah Rizky Usazan'_

 _Sedangkan, Nama valsu :v yaa... Seperti yang sudah tertera diatas... 'Zyuki Hiroshi'_

 _Bagi kalian yang udah tau Zyuki Hiroshi itu siapa... Zyuki Hiroshi itu adalah mantan author dari Id yang sebelumnya di pakai.. Dan sekarang dipakai adikku.. Bernama 'Yuuki Hiroshi'_

 _Ficku cuman 3! INGAT! TIGA! Sementara 3 lainnya itu milik adikku... Yah... Walaupun fic 'Kehidupan Baru Naruto' dan 'Why Be Like This' itu sudah terkontaminasi/tercemar oleh adikku yang menulis ulang fic yang kukirimkan untuk di publish di akun itu... -_-_

 _Oke, Salam hangat karena aku kembali kedalam dunia Fanfiction..._

 _Bye~ Bye~~_

 _[-Zyuki Hiroshi ! OUT!-]_

 _15/4/2016/_


	5. Otak kelindes Semut :'v Sorry Pendek

**Sebenernya aku lanjutin fic ini karena terpaksa... -_- Adikku memaksaku untuk melanjutkannya dengan cepat. Alhasil, aku yang lagi sibuk dan hampir tak ada waktu luang pun terpaksa.. Meluangkan waktu untuk hal ini ( ). Aku mengerjakan fic chapter ini setelah nyusun nyusun SKRIPSI, Sambil dengerin lagu dan baca fiction. (Readers : Gimana caranya tuh? Terus... ITUMAH BUKAN SIBUK RUBAH BULUK!)**

 **Ah iya, untuk pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya akan kujawab yang Guest aja yak :p Aku juga sebenernya agak males melanjutkan fic ini, Dan 'agak' kecewa. Gara-gara reviewnya nggak sebanyak di account lama. Alhasil kena WB sementara :'v**

 **Ok, pertanyaannya kusingkat!**

 _ **Kurama punya anak? Darimana? Jangan-jangan dari Madara ya? Kehidupan Baru Naruto kapan Re-Publish lagi? Ibunya Kurama siapa, thor? (Emang gwe Thor dari Marvell? :v). Itu si Madara gimana kabarnya setelah nyegel Kurama di chapter 3? Masih hidupkah?. Emangnya Kurama pernah kawin ya? Sama siapa? Madara atau Hashirama? Atau salah semua?. Dua fic lain kapan publish? WBLT KAPAN PUBLISH?! (Bacanya harus cepat, Sebaiknya tarik nafas sebelum mulai...)**_

 **Hufft... Tarik nafas dulu...**

 **Kurama punya anak? Iya, memang dia punya kok. Tapi belum diketahui siapa. Dan tentang punya anak dengan madara masih rahasia belaka. KBN kapan publish? Kagak tau... :p #DijatohinkeJurang. Emaknye Kurama? kan udah ada spoilernya -_- (Chappie 4). Kurama pernah kawin? itu di CHAPTER 4 ada tulisan, "Aku sudah pernah menikah dan memiliki anak dari seorang manusia". Ngerti? Pejantan Kurama... Udah ada jawabannya tuh di atas(^). Dua fic lain kapan publish? Ya ampun nak... Lebih baik jangan tanyakan saya... Karena saya pun tak tau.. (TTwTT). WBLT? nanti aja ahh~~ Mika-chan sih nggak Fav pik Zyu-nii yang tamvan ini :v :v #NarsisModeKeterlaluan.**

 **Oke, tanpa banyak mengoceh,.. Mari kita mulai fic Gaje nan Abal ini :D**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Light In My Heart By Zyuki Hiroshi_

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

 _._

 _._

 _WARNING_

 _Typo, Alur Maju mundur cantik(?), Zyuki otaknya lagi kegeser, Memakai Sistem SMPSM (Sistem Makan Pagi Sebelum Mengerjakan), dan juga Seluruh fic yang ada disini hanya karangan otak sedengku jadi jangan dianggap serius,GodLike!Naru , Fem!Kyu, Jurusnya beda/sama ama yang di DxD, Hati-hati Karena fic ini jalan ceritanya dibuat kg mainstream :v, Terakhir_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang tidak suka tidak usah baca!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Romance & Adventure~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading to My Fic, Minnaaaaa~~_

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 4_

 _~•Happiness Delayed•~_

 _._

 _._

Putih...

Hanya itu warna yang terlihat di matanya, Mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang bisa terasa menyakitkan jika hal itu diingat terus menerus. Walaupun berat, Ia akan berusaha untuk melupakannya.

Pesan terakhir sebelum dirinya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling disayanginya. Bukan hanya sebatas kakak.. Namun, lebih dari itu. Kalian boleh menyebutnya sebagai binatang yang tak punya otak. Tapi, apakah hal itu salah?

Pesan itu terus terngiang-ngiang kepalanya. Ia bingung... Apakah ia harus mengerjakan pesan terakhirnya atau tidak? Rasanya, Disaat kakaknya bilang kalau dia sudah pernah menikah dan mempunyai anak... Seperti dirinya tertusuk besi yang menghisap jiwa.

Andai... Andai saja Aya- Tidak.. Kakek moyangnya masih ada disini. Walaupun hal itu hanya membuat kakeknya seperti angin yang tak dapat digapai.

Apakah dirinya akan tetap seperti ini?

Tanpa sadar air bening meluncur deras dari kelopak matanya. Menutup mata tak ingin melihat hal ini. Dirinya ingat terakhir kali dirinya menangis, Disaat kakaknya itu menghilang menjadi butiran debu.

Isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia tak sanggup menanggung beban ini. Apalagi tentang kenyataan bahwa Klannya ini adalah klan gabungan antara Kegelapan dan Cahaya. Orang mana yang tak akan takut jika klannya itu adalah klan dari keturunan Tangan kanan tuhan dengan Youkai paling berbahaya. Bisa-bisa ia dibunuh...

"Menma, Kau sudah siuman?" Sebuah suara menghentikan aktifitas menangisnya. Menoleh kearah pintu berwarna cokelat yang ada di seberang kasur tempatnya terduduk.

"Hokage-jiji... Hiks... Nee-chan.. Hiks... Mana nee-chan..." Orang yang dipanggil Hokage-jiji atau Hiruzen Sarutobi oleh anak yang bernama Menma itu mendekat kearah kasur yang didudukinya.

Mengelap air mata dengan kasar ia mulai bangun dari kasurnya. ia sudah mengganti baju sejak chapter 5 TLiMH ini dimulai _(#NgerusakSuasana)._

"Menma-kun.. Kau masih belum pulih total, Entah karena apa para anbu menemukanmu diatas bukit monumen patung Hokage _(Ini maunya apa sih? Bukit?Monumen?Atau patung?! Dasar plin-plan #NggakNyadarSendirinyajugaPlinPlan)_ dalam keadaan pingsan dan chakramu nampaknya terkuras habis." Sang Hokage ketiga itu memperingati.

Menma menggeleng, Matanya menatap sendu lantai rumah sakit "Aku tidak peduli.. Aku hanya ingin melihat Nee-chan sekali lagi, Secara langsung.. Aku menyesal telah mengabaikannya selama ini,, Aku.. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya... Untuk terakhir kalinya... Ya, Terakhir kalinya..."

Hiruzen sang Hokage ketiga itu menatap kepergian Menma yang pergi melewati pintu bercat cokelat itu. Ia tau.. Ia tau jika saat ini akan tiba. Ia pernah diceritakan oleh wanita itu.. Wanita berambut merah.

Ya, dia adalah ibunya Menma, Khusina. Ia pernah berkata bahwa dikatakan ada sebuah takdir yang akan terjadi, Jika salah satu pewaris klan uzumaki ada yang memegang kekuasaan Kyuubi. Maka, ia akan membawa dewa dan dewi cahaya dan kegelapan. Disebuah kuil tua tempat para pendahulu menjaga sebuah lingkaran Yin dan Yang. Namun, suatu ketika ada sosok seperti manusia gagak yang datang menghancurkan Lingkaran Yin-dan-Yang itu. Sosok itu bukan hanya satu.. Kan tetapi, Ratusan.. bahkan ribuan.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Sebuah cahaya terang benderang muncul di atas lingkaran suci Yin-dan-Yang itu memunculkan sebuah sosok... Sosok itu memiliki wajah rupawan memiliki rambut pirang emas, dengan 6 pasang sayap yang menancap pada punggungnya. Sosok itu terus bercahaya dan bercahaya... Hingga tak ada yang tau siapa dia..

Banyak keturunan utama dari keluarga Uzumaki yang menyebut ia adalah malaikat penjaga kuil, Atau Cahaya Kami-sama... Akan tetapi yang paling sering adalah,, Utusan Tuhan...

.

[BALIK KECERITA, SUDAH TERLALU OOT]

.

Menma kini tengah berada didalam sebuah ruangan dengan hiasan yang terkesan feminim. Namun, jika dilihat kembali maka yang terlihat adalah... Aura setan... _(Zyu : Uluululululullululululululululul :v|Readers : Jangan motong cerita Njeeeeng..)_

Ia berjalan kearah Laci meja(Laci itu ada dimeja, Meja itu ada dirumah, Rumah itu ada di suatu daerah, Daerah itu ada disebuah peta, Peta itu terbuat dari kertas, Kertas terbuat dari Kulit pohon, Kulit pohon bisa buat bikin kerupuk kulit, Kulitnya kulit nenek-nenek (Alias Mika), Neneknya ada di kuburan, Kuburannya ada di tanah, tanah ada di pulau, pulau-EIIT... Ngemeng ngemeng ini kapan selesai?!)

* * *

To be Continnued daripada kalian Nyesel :'v

.

.

.

.

.

Tulisan dibawah ini, Ketikan dari kami semua.. :'v

.

.

Hai-Hai Minna~~ Zyu-nii kembali dengan aksi bagaikan bocah dibawah umur walaupun aslinya adalah...

Yuuki : 19 Tahun! Zyu Jii-chan! Umur Jii-chan kan 19 tahun!

Zyuki : Adik kurang asem,,, Napa kau disini?!

Yuuki : Numpang Shooting, kek :v

Ai : Betul betul betul! Iya, kakek istirahat aja, biar kami yang kerjain... #Semangat43

Mika(no) : Oi, Zyu-nii Vangke.. PUBLISH WBLT SEKARANG JUGAAA!

Zyuki : Makanya, Fav dulu doong :'v

Ai &Yuuki : Ngarep...

Tsuki (Virtual Shelf teman seperjuanganku) : Zyuu-chaaaan~~ #MengejarZyukiSampaiJazirahArab.

Zyuki : HUWAAA KABUUUURR ADA HvMv NYASAAAAR! GYAAAAAAA! HELEEEEP TUUU MIIIII~!

Ai, Yuuki & Mika : Bay bay~~ #MelambaikanTissueMerkP4S30KearahTerbenamnyaMatahari.

Mika : Jangan review...

Ai & Yuuki : REVIEW!

Mika : JANGAN!

A & Y : REVIEW!...

* * *

 **Abaikan mereka... Jaa~ Ne~ Jangan lupa Fav, Foll, atau di Share juga nggak apa apa.. Itupun kalau ada ... #NangisBombay... Oh iya kelupaan! REVIEW PLEEAAASEEEEE... RnR! (Nggak tau otaknya kenapa, Mungkin gara2 kelindes semut yang lagi lewat...)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Awas Kena Virus Lebay :v

Yo, Arigatou gozaimasu atas review kalian. Kali ini aku berusaha untuk tidak OOC seperti kemarin :D Jadi, Mohon maaf atas updatenya yang telat... Bukan akunya yang mau update telat. Cuman, aku kurang yakin atas chapter ini layak tidak di publish :v

Kali ini aku buatnya berdua dengan Yuuki, Berbagi imajinasi antara kakak adik, Walaupun tuh anak lebih banyak mikir tentang Yaoi. -_-

Okok, BUKA TIRAINYA YUUKI!

Yuuki : Iyee... Diem aja lu disono..

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The Light in My Heart_

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi_

 _._

 _Warning_

 _._

 _Typo, OOC, OC, Tanpa EyD, Alur nggak tanggung-tanggung, GodLike!Naru, Fem!NaruKura, Dan.._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang tidak suka tidak perlu baca_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cerita sebelumnya :

Sehabis mendapatkan ilham, Menma pergi dari rumah sakit tempatnya terbaring dan bergegas ke Rumah tempatnya tinggal. Ia pergi kekamar sang kakak untuk mencari benda yang dimaksud sang kakak. Akan tetapi, ditengah jalan ia diberhentikan oleh Zyu-nii yang iseng untuk men-TBC kan chapter lalu- _(UDAH UDAH! LANJUT BACA AJA)._

.

Chapter 6

.

Menma berjalan menelusuri kamar bernuansa merah atau bisa juga disebut kamar kakaknya. Ia melirik rak buku sebelah meja belajar kakaknya. Ia menyentuh salah satu buku dari rak tersebut. Dan..

 _'ZREG! DRAG! DRAG! DRAG! DRAG!_ ' Sebuah suara terdengar kedalam gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh belakang, Sungguh mengejutkan. Sebuah tangga tercetak dilantai. Sepertinya, jalan tersebut menuju tempat yang ia cari.

Dengan langkah perlahan menuruni anak tangga tersebut. Perasaan was-was tercetak didalam lubuk hatinya. Namun, tak ada jalan lagi selain mengikuti anak tangga itu. Ini wasiat dari kakaknya.

Derapan kaki terdengar dimana-mana. Ia melihat cahaya menyilaukan diujung koridor itu. Dengan semangat '45' ia berlari kearah cahaya itu. Hampir jatuh.

'Nee-chan.. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu..' Suara hatinya mengatakan. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat kakaknya menderita dialam sana gara-gara dia.

"Ukh.." Cahaya menutup indra penglihatannya. Membuka mata dan apa yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya terkesan. Ruangannya yang ia pikir menyeramkan ternyata sangat indah.

Taman yang ditanami bunga-bunga yang indah, Crhyssan, Lavender, Jasmine, Tulip dan masih banyak lagi. ditambah lagi, Sebuah gunung dengan sungai yang melintas dibawahnya. Pohon-pohon berjejer rapi layaknya komando pasukan. _(Yuuki : Abaikan yang terakhir, Nii-chan lagi gila :v)._

Matanya terfokus pada meja di tengah-tengah taman bunga. Meja itu memakai kayu adam. Diatasnya terdapat alat untuk menulis dan sebuah vas bunga yang berisi bunga-bunga dari taman bunga itu. Namun bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya, Akan tetapi sebuah buku bersampul merah pudar dengan tulisan yang sudah agak tidak terbaca. "My Diary", "Uzumaki-Shirogawa Kurama".

Tak terasa cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Meluncur tanpa haluan. Ia rindu kakaknya, Bukan bukan.. Maksudnya Nenek dari Neneknya, neneknya, neneknya, neneknya, dan ia tak pernah bisa menghitung itu semua.

Ia menggumamkan kata 'Nee-chan, Menma rindu', Dengan perasaan mendalam. Ia benar-benar rindu. Bukan.. Bukan, Perasaan ini bukan karena hubungan kakak-adik tetapi, .. Perasaan yang lain. Perasaan yang tak bisa di paparkan dengan kata-kata.

Disaat kakaknya bilang, Ia sudah pernah mencintai seseorang. Hatinya hancur. Ia tau.. Ia tau hubungan ini memang dilarang. Tapi, Apakah salah kalau ia mencintainya? _(Yuuki : OI PRET! JANGAN ROMAN-ROMANAN! LANGSUNG AJA SERANG!*What?*)_

"Nee-chan.." Tangannya bergerak menyentuh buku diary kakaknya. Membuka dengan perlahan. Tulisan kakaknya terpampang rapi disana. Ia membuka beberapa lembar sebelum lembaran akhir.

 _._

 _1 Oktober XXX_

 _Ufufufuf.. Menma sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Lebih baik aku beri hadiah apa, ya? ^_^ Tapi, Kalau dia mengabaikanku bagaimana (T_T). AAAAaa... Yang penting aku memberinya hadiah._

.

Menma tersenyum lembut lalu membuka lembaran-lembaran selanjutnya. Sampai ia singgah disebuah lembaran.

.

 _7 Oktober XXX_

 _Aku merasa sedih, Karena aku akan meninggalkan Menma tepat disaat hari dimana harusnya ia berbahagia. Hadiah apa yang harus aku berikan?_

 _._

Bahkan, Kakaknya tidak marah terhadapnya yang sudah berlaku kurang ajar seperti itu. Apakah ia pantas disebut 'adik' ?

.

Ia membuka lembaran terakhir.

.

 _10 Oktober XXX_

 _Aku tau.. Aku tau aku ini memang egois. Tapi, aku ingin Menma mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Sebelum Great War terjadi, Disaat Kaa-san meninggal. Tapi, .. Tapi.. Apakah Menma akan tetap membalaskan dendamnya?_

 _Aku... Takut.._

 _._

Menma mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung terhadap kakaknya, Mengapa takut? Ia lalu berfikir. _'Dimana tempat Nee-chan menaruh pesan itu?'_ Ia membuka bagian belakang buku itu. Melihat sebuah Fuin. Karena penasaran ia melukai ibu jarinya hingga berdarah. Mengoleskannya kearah Fuin itu. Mengejutkan.

Sebuah kertas lusuh ukuran mungkin setara dengan kertas HvS :v Bedanya yang ini lusuh.

.

Ulang-ulang... :v Tadi salah :'v

.

Sebuah kertas lusuh keluar dari fuin tersebut bersamaan dengan sebuah kotak merah. Didalamnya terdapat tulisan. Sebagian besar dari tulisan itu nampak buram, Sepertinya siapapun yang menulisnya pasti menangis disaat menulis tulisan yang terpampang buram di kertas itu.

.

 _Dear Menma..._

 _Jika engkau menemukan kertas ini, pasti aku sudah tiada. Aku tau yang kulakukan ini salah, Kau boleh membenciku karena hal ini._

 _Maaf karena membuatmu menanggung beban berat seperti ini._

 _._

"Nee-chan... Jadi selama ini kau telah merencanakan kematianmu? Bahkan dari jauh-jauh hari..." Air mata mulai merembes dari kelopak matanya. Ingin ia tahan tapi tak bisa, jika ia tak tahan ia akan dianggap cengeng oleh author... (Zyu-nii/Yuuki : HUUUUU CENGEEENGG ... :v)

.

 _Seperti yang kubilang saat itu. Aku memberi-mu kotak merah itu. Didalamnya terdapat dua buah cincin berserta dua buah peta yang kau butuhkan untuk mencari tempat disegelnya Suami dan anakku. Dan juga peta untukmu, jika kau bertanya peta apa itu? Kau akan tau sendiri nantinya..._

 _._

'Bahkan kau masih dapat tersenyum...' Menma masih menangis terisak menyalahi dirinya sendiri tentang kematian kakaknya. Cairan bening keluar dari hidungnya(?), Semakin ia terisak maka semakin banyaklah cairan itu(:v).

.

 _Maaf ya.. Aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi ^_^ Jangan menangis.. Aku tidak mati kok. Aku hanya pergi untuk sementara, Jadi hapuslah air matamu itu._

.

GUBRAAAK.. Menma terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas. Ia sudah menangis dan kakaknya bilang BAHWA KAKAKNYA ITU TIDAK MATIII?! Tapi entah kenapa air matanya itu tak dapat berhenti. Ia berdiri dan melanjutkan membaca tulisan itu.

 _._

 _Theheheheh... Pasti kau habis jatuh yaa? :P_

 _Ok, Back to Topic karena kertas ini akan segera habis, Sekali lagi maaf ya? Aku mengharapkanmu ikut ujian Jounnin, Kumohon... Karena disana kau akan bertemu orang yang kau rindukan, Yang pasti bukan aku ya? ;D_

 _Kakakmu Tersayang_

 _Uzumaki-Shirogawa Kurama_

 _._

 _P.S. : Tolong rawat kebunku, DAN JANGAN BIARKAN HAMA MERUSAKNYA!_

 _Oh iya tentang kalung, Sebaiknya kau membawa seluruhnya atau kau pakai semuanya saja ! ^_^_

 _._

Menma menganga membacanya. Tak lama setelah itu ia tersenyum. Apa yang tidak untuk kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi ini? Itu pikirnya.

Ia melihat sekitarnya. Kebun kakaknya ini sangat indah. Matanya terfokus kepada sebuah cahaya berwarna merah. Cahaya tersebut kemudian menghampirinya dan masuk kedalam kantong celana tempatnya menyimpan kalung pemberian kakaknya yang berwarna merah. Memang ia menyimpan semua kalung itu kedalam kamarnya. Kecuali satu kalung, yaitu yang warna merah.

Menma mengabaikan cahaya itu dan memperhatikan serius kotak merah yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. Tanpa ia sadari kantong celananya bercahaya merah terang dan kembali meredup.

Perlahan ia menggerakan tangan kanannya kearah tutup kotak itu. Membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah wajahnya kini cengok tingkat dewa.

* * *

 _Yuuki : Yaiyalah... Orang isinya itu cuman dua lembar kertas lusuh sama-HMMPPFT.. HMMPP! (OxO)/_

 _Zyu-nii : Berisik koek.. Oke minna back to story ^_^ #NgebekepYuukiteruskaburkedapur._

* * *

Di dalam salah satu kertas tersebut. tercetak sebuah tulisan yaitu...

 **'TO BE CONTINNUED'**

Menma kembali dibuat menganga, Ia menengok belakang ternyata ada Zyu-nii, Yuuki, Mikano, Tsuki. Kemana si Ai? Lihat aja dibawah :v

 _Zyu-nii : Yeeeey :p Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa harus TBC secepat ini. Karena... Sudah 1k~ Horeee..._

 _Yuuki : Dasar pemalas... -_-_

 _Zyu-nii : Kayak kamu nggak males aja -")_

 _Ai : Udah-udah! Kalian sama-sama males.._

 _Yuuki : Kok kamu disini? Bukannya kamu lagi pergi? :D_

 _Ai : Belum. Zyu-nii-nya ketinggalan.._

 _Zyu-nii : Bagaimana keadaan fic ini Minna? Tambah ancur? Sekalian kujawab deh pertanyaan kalian :v Pertama, Chapter kemarin kenapa pendek? Itu karena aku lagi nggak ada waktu senggang xD #BohongDetected. Trus apa lagi Yuuki?_

 _Yuuki : Menma katanya Incest?_

 _Zyu-nii : Nggak tau deh,, Tergantung Suasana, Kondisi, dan..._

 _Yuuki : MATAHARIII~_

 _Zyu-nii : Jangan ngambil dialog-ku! .)/_

 _Mikano : WBLT KAPAN PUBLISH?!_

 _Zyu-nii : Kan gwe bilang... Fav gwe dulu :p, Eh iya katanya ada yang terhura ya? Perasaan fic ini nggak sesedih itu deh -_-_

 _Mikano : Lebay kali.._

 _Yuuki : Situ yang lebay :v Lariiiiii,,_

 _Mikano : #NgejarYuuki._

 _Ai : Yaudah ayo bisnya dah mau berangkat(Emang mau Tour?). Jadi kagak Pulkamnya?!_

 _Zyu-nii : Iye.. Oh iya Minna.. Walaupun telat nih.. Zyu-nii mau ngucapin Selamat menjalankan Ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Dan juga Selamat lebaran moga aja THR dapet banyak :v #LarikedalemBis._

 _Tsuki : Oh Zyu,.. Terimalah cintakuu..._

 _Ai : #KrikKrikKrik. Sono masuk ke MOBIL! Oh ya, Jangan lupa RnR lho kalian! #NunjukKameramen._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akhirnya TBC juga :'v_

 _._

 _Selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa_

 _Sampai jumpa bulan depan_ \\(^_^)/


End file.
